


Honey Gloss

by Monilove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Drabble, First Time writing Smut, Fluff, M/M, Short, Smut, Top Harry, wrote this next to my friends mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilove/pseuds/Monilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble. Louis puts something on his lips and Harry loves it. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Gloss

After several days of constant pestering- seeing as that's the only word to really describe it- from Liam about downloading some stupid app called Pinterest, Louis finally caved. 

So here he is, sitting criss cross on his bed as he waits for Harry to get home, while he scrolls through the app. Absentmindedly he ran his fingers along his lips and cringed as he felt how dry they were. On a whim, he typed in 'lip care' and was bombarded with thousands of results. He scrolled down for a while before clicking on something that read 'lip scrub'. He read through it before thinking "what the hell" and clambered out of bed to head to the kitchen. He pulled out the necessary ingredients- honey, sugar, cinnamon and brown sugar. Following the instructions he mixed his concoction together before pouring it into a tiny bottle. Squeezing some onto his fingers, he rubbed his lips. His tongue immediately poked out to lick it and he was surprised by how sickeningly sick it was. Quite happy with his accomplishment- something he'd never admit to Liam- he headed back to his room to wait for Harry to get home from his job at the radio station. 

Not even 10 minutes later Harry walked through the door, careful as to not slam it behind him. He padded into the bedroom to see his shirtless husband laying on the bed with his phone in front of his face.

"Hey love, how was work?" Louis asked, patting the spot next to him without looking up.

"It was fine. What are you doing?" Harry moved to sit next to Louis.

"This stupid app Liam told me about- it's fucking addicting. I'm gunna need you to punch Li for me."

Harry, still waiting for a kiss from his husband, looked at the screen. "You really want me to try and punch Li? Have you seen his arms?" 

Louis finally looked up and Harry could see his lips shinning. 

Harry dipped down and pressed their lips together. He moved away quickly though, shocked and his wide eyes met Louis'.

"What the hell is all over your lips?" 

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot about that. I found this recipe for some lip scrub or something. It's suppose to make my lips soft or some shit. Do you like it?" Louis fluttered his eyelashes in an attempt to look sexily innocent. 

"Like it? Lou that tastes so good holy fuck." Harry responded laughing. He rolled his body over on top of Louis' andpressed their lips together once more.

"Seriously? It's so sweet I think might puke," Louis responded, running his fingers through Harry's curls.

"No, God no it tastes so good. C'mere."

They began kissing hungrily and Louis' hands moved down to finger at Harry's waistband. 

"Off." He mumbled against Harry's lips. 

Harry moved to take his shirt off, and his pants quickly followed. 

Louis whined against Harry's mouth which resulted in a moan from the younger boy. 

"Shh love," Louis reminded him and Harry grinned wickedly. 

"Put more of that lip stuff on while I get these godforsaken pants off you."

Harry mouthed his way down Louis' chest before grabbing the waistband of his pants and pulling down. Louis rubbed more of the sweet lip scrub on as he watched his husband lay between his legs. Soon, the only thing separating the two men were their boxers.

Louis inhaled deeply when he felt Harry's breath hot against his cock. 

"Now Hazza," Louis moaned, dropping his head back against their headboard. 

Harry pulled down Louis' boxers freeing his swollen cock. 

"Nownownownow," Louis chanted when Harry dipped his head down to kiss the tip. 

"Harry Tomlinson if you don't stop teasing me now so help me God-" 

But Harry didn't give Louis a chance to finish as he sloppily sucked him into his mouth. 

Harry worked his perfect mouth on his husbands cock for a little while longer before sitting up and wiping his mouth clean.

"Harry! What the hell?" Louis hissed looking back at the younger man.

"Oh calm down and come here. I wanna kiss you."

Louis sat up quickly, completely naked and climbed in Harry's lap, kissing at his jaw greedily. He sucked bruises into the skin, praying they'd be a dark purple, such a contrast to Harry's pale skin. 

Harry grabbed Louis' chin and positioned his face upwards so he could kiss his lips. Opening his mouth, Harry began lapping at Louis' lips collecting all the sugary goodness in his mouth. Louis moaned, deep and loud, and Harry moved his hands down to the older mans ass, palming it softly. 

"Lube?" Harry asked, already aware that Louis used it last and probably threw it anywhere but their designated drawer.

"Uh- it's- oh God H- under the bed. Left side." Louis whined again.

Gently pushing Louis back onto the bed, Harry moved quickly to grab the lube before positioning himself between Louis' legs.

"One or two?" 

"Two! Two please Haz two-"

"Okay baby, I've got you love, calm down and breath." 

Squeezing a generous amount of lube on his fingers Harry pushed them towards Louis' rim. Tucking them inside caused Lou to moan before quickly covering his mouth with his hands.

Harry giggled. "Shh baby. Gotta stay quiet remember?" 

Louis couldn't bother with a response, only moaned softer this time.

"Hurry," he whispered, carding his hands through Harry's hair again and giving a sharp tug. 

This time it was Harry's turn to moan before he slicked his cock up and lined it to Louis rim. 

"Ready baby boy?" He asked and Louis' eyes opened to meet his.

"Yeah yeah, c'mon Haz please," he pleaded and Harry slipped in. The men groaned in unison and Harry began to move. 

The only sound heard in the room was the tell-tale sound of skin slapping together, moans and whimpers and lips moving against each other.

Harry continued to lap at Louis lips, moaning as the sweet sugar filled his mouth. Spit began to drip messily and it was dirty and gross yet it only turned on both boys. Louis thrusted up in order to get some friction against Harry's chest for his cock which was already leaking pre-cum. 

Harry could feel the heat pooling in his belly and knew he was approaching fast- and by the sounds Louis was making he knew he wasn't alone. 

Harry's hand reached down to tug on Louis once, twice, and Louis spurted all over his chest, somehow even managing to paint Harry's abs. 

Harry thrusted a few more times before he was coming into Louis, moaning louder than he had expected.

Exhausted, he dropped onto the smaller boy and laid his head in the dip of Louis neck. 

Several minutes passed before Louis finally moved.

"Hey. Haz. Love, do you think you could get out of me? This is starting to feel kinda gross. We're all sticky." Louis moved to push Harry off him but the larger man refused to move. 

"Harry Tomlinson get your dick outta me and help clean me out since you insist on skipping the condom."

Finally Harry's head moved up and his eyes met Louis' and Lou took that moment to look at his blissed out husband.

"How did I get so lucky?" Harry mumbled, slowly moving off Louis.

"Really? Cause I was just thinking the same thing." Harry beamed, eyes still tired but smile hopeful. 

"I really do love you Lou."

"I know Hazza." Louis dropped a kiss on Harry's forehead before sitting up. 

"Let me run and get a flannel-"

"No need," Louis began, grabbing the box of baby wipes from the beside table. "We'll use these. My legs aren't working and I doubt you're much better."

The boys slowly cleaned each other off before cuddling close. Louis' fingers danced across Harry's abs, watching the way the muscle bunched together under the skin.

Right as Louis began drifting asleep, they heard a cry from down the hall.

"Papa!" Filled the room through the small monitor on the side table.

"Ha!" Louis laughed, smacking Harry's chest lightly.

"Wait no it's your turn!" Harry whined looking down at his laughing husband.

"Yeah well, not my fault you're her favorite. Should have thought about that before you started buying her all sorts of shit."

"Her teddy bears are not shit Lou!" Harry argued, already moving to get up. 

"Well her teddy bears aren't what she wants to see as soon as she wakes up from a nap, it's her papa. So be a good dad and grab her." Louis joked, pressing further down into the covers. 

Harry put a pair of boxers on before walking towards the door.

"Yeah well guess what daddy. You gotta get up anyway to put some pants on cause I'm bringing her in here with me." 

Before Louis could even fathom a response Harry was gone, already down the hall cooing to their crying daughter. 

Louis stared up blankly at the ceiling, a small smile playing on his lips. 

Who would have thought Pinterest would have helped him get laid.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Kudos are always appreciated :)
> 
> And if you haven't already, go check out my first drabble Worth It. I'm currently working on a military!Louis fanfic with stay at home daddy!Harry (as in they have a baby haha) it's taken me months to write it and I'm not quite finished but I've already passed 14K words so if any of those things interest y'all, subscribe to me so you'll get the notification for when I finally post it! 
> 
> So drop a comment, click kudos and check me out on tumblr
> 
> theycalluslarry.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks so much!!!!


End file.
